1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety rocker for an infant seat and, more particularly, to a rocker which has a very simple structure and can be folded into small volume of easy carrying.
2. Description of the Related Art
For centuries it has been appreciated that rocking a reclining child can induce or at least relax the child. Conventionally, an infant seat is designed so that the entire seat rocks up and down. However, such an infant set is satisfactorily stable. In addition, the rocking angle of the infant seat is not controllable, and thus it is very dangerous for the infant.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety rocker for an infant seat. When the rocker is rocked up and down, the foot piece and the support bracket are motionless and the upper and lower frames are rocked with respect to the support bracket so as to ensure safety.
It is a further object of the present invention to rock a child in a safe, comfortable, convenient and efficient manner.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a safety rocker for an infant seat in which the seat covers can be easily removed from the frame for cleaning.